


Rotten: Rats Died

by Mariessa



Series: Rotten Series [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), False Memories, Gen, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Past Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Relationship, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: extra parts to the main storyline. read rotten: liar's ballad for full story.





	Rotten: Rats Died

**Rotten: Rats Died**

 

> _Hey, have you ever wondered what would happened if we had voted wrong during the trial?_
> 
> _Well we would have been killed obviously. What else is there to wonder about?_
> 
> _I don't know...I mean would Monokuma really have been able to kill all of us?_
> 
> _We've seen him wield weapons of mass destruction like chew toys. I wouldn't be surprised if he could._
> 
> _Yeah. I guess you're right. I just wish there could have been some way we could have saved her to._


End file.
